


Headstart

by force_bound



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a dork, Cars, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, No Beta, Reylo Valentines Exchange, Unbeta'd, i don't know anything about cars, rey knows how to drive but asks ben to teach her, she just wants to spend time with him, thank you for reading, thanks for sticking with me, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/force_bound/pseuds/force_bound
Summary: #REYLOVALENTINES2021Rey asks Ben to teach her how to drive. Ben is so meticulous and flustered during the lesson that he doesn’t even realize she already knows how to (she just doesn’t have a car) and only wants to spend time with him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Reylo Valentine’s 2021





	Headstart

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a way to get your attention without looking like a fool?  
> Should I slip in our conversations: "By the way, I love you"?

4:50 PM, Friday afternoon. Ben was at the finish line. He normally felt grateful in his position as an editor at _The Resistance_ , but during weeks with endless meetings, he was thrilled to begin the weekend.

Gleefully replying to Dameron’s request to get the Editor in Chief to respond to his email: “Fuck you, it’s Friday afternoon, you should have gotten your draft to Leia sooner you moron,” as close as he could without risking a meeting with HR. 

“Ben!”

He groaned internally. He knew that voice. Rey.

He _hated_ that voice, not because he hated its owner, but because he knew as soon as she finished her question, he’d do whatever she asked. 

Ben looked up from his computer screen, and there she was, radiant as ever. She stood in front of his desk, beaming down at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

Even at the slightest sight of her, he could feel the heat rising up to his ears, Ben returned to his unfinished email, “What can I do for you, sunshine?” 

“You have access to a car, right? I remember your mom mentioning the infamous Falcon.”

“It depends, who’s asking?”

“Me. Who needs a driving lesson.”

“What do you need to learn to drive for?” he feigned resistance, “I thought you enjoyed complaining about the creatures on your morning commute.”

Rey’s face shriveled up, “I think I’ve seen enough pizza rats for one lifetime,” she relaxed, “Besides, the old man below me died last night and my landlord told me I could get his parking spot.” 

“You’re not telling me you’re already vulturing over the poor man’s property? Besides, I barely get to drive the Falcon to pick my parents up from the airport, much less take novices for a spin.” 

“So you do have access to a car.”

Ben sighed, “Conditionally.”

“Great! Tomorrow morning - see you then!”

Ben shook his head and picked up his phone. He had a lot of groveling to do before then. 

* * *

The first time he walked back into The Resistance’s offices, he fell instantly for her. She was laughing heartily with Finn at her desk, her hazel eyes lit up. Her cheeks were rosy and her warmth lit up the room; somehow he felt calmer at the sight of her - almost as if her light was contagious. Then she locked eyes with him and instantly scowled.

Unfortunately, his reputation as former Managing of the infamous _First Order Magazine_ preceded him. 

…

“Solo. Leia wants us to have the entire opinion section ready for publication by tomorrow morning.”

Ben startled from his draft. Rey was the last person he ever expected in his office. Even as she glowered at him in his doorway, she was radiant with as much annoyance as beauty. He wanted her to melt him.

“We’re not supposed to publish until next Friday, why does she need it so urgently?” 

“Paige and Kaydel are on maternity leave starting Wednesday, and her department’s gonna need extra help.”

“Ah, I see.” Ben stood up, approaching her, “Do you want to order takeout before we bunker down?”

Rey retreated a couple of steps. “It’s gonna be a long night. I don’t see any point in prolonging it. Let’s get to it.”

…

Their setup for the evening was much the same as their working hours, each planted firmly in their territory. Rather than a simple 20 foot walk across the layout, Rey started an email chain with Ben every time she wanted to submit a comment. It was almost comical if it wasn’t also time consuming and infuriating. 

“Rey, this is ridiculous.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Solo.”

“You’re 20 feet away, just sit in my office and talk to me like a person.”

“Last time I checked, your background wasn’t very people first.”

“I know you don’t like me, but this isn’t functional, much less cooperative.”

“You’re right about one thing.”

Ben sighed and took off his glasses. As much as he wanted to get home before midnight, he also had no intention of pushing her. She could be as aggressive to him as she was friendly to everyone else.

“I’m getting pizza, what do you want?”

…

“You know,” Rey stated suddenly as she entered his office, “your article on social programs is what caused me to get my degree in journalism.”

“Really?”

Ben peered at her over his pizza. While Rey certainly didn’t relent for a break, his stomach did. 

“It pissed me off. I grew up in the foster system.” Rey stared him dead in the eyes, taking a slice, “When I found out about your parents and background, it pissed me off more. I couldn’t fathom why anyone would argue to strip money from a system that can’t even take care of the kids it has now.” 

Rey walked over to the coffee table in his office and stole a slice. She took a bite and continued:

“I just knew as soon as I read it, I needed to be able to express myself back. I needed to be able to research and to understand and to write in favor of what I believe in.” 

“Well, your work clearly paid off. You’re the most promising junior editor I’ve worked with.”

“No, Solo, I still don’t understand _why_ though. Your mother created this amazing magazine, she’s as kind as she is brilliant. You’ve got an amazing family, you’re clearly smart, and you’ve got your mother’s knack for writing. People here give a damn about you, why did you leave it for _First Order_?” 

“I didn’t feel like I was connected to my family. For the longest time,” he started, “My mom’s first baby was always _Resistance_ and my dad’s was his car. I tried everything to fit into their unit, I got my degree in journalism like her, I learned to fix up cars like my dad, but it never seemed enough to connect with them. It only got worse after I was on my own, even working here.” 

“But why _First Order_? You could’ve gone to a number of publications in the field.” 

“I think I wanted to prove myself in spite of them, going against them. I didn’t care if I was contributing to something awful, I just wanted personal gain and the spite was the cherry on top. I was moving up the ranks quickly, going to important meetings, exercising power. I think I tacitly believed a lot of bullshit too.”

Ben let out a sigh and continued, “That only impeded my relationship with my family. The more entrenched I was with _First Order_ , the bigger gaps became between us.”

“Then why did you leave?”

“I was lonely and helpless and at my breaking point. It took way too long, but I saw the harm it caused,” Ben turned back to Rey, “The lack of ethics, the partial truths… It wasn’t just some abstract print or opinions, I tangibly hurt people. One day I just had to walk out and choose something good. I can’t undo the past damage, I just need to work on a better future.”

Rey nodded, solemnly finishing her piece.

“I can understand feeling lonely.”

And then she plucked up her laptop and sat on Ben’s couch. 

By the end of their night, she even bothered to give him a smile and a wave when she left.

… 

Building trust from there was slow. 

Rey stopped backing away every time they were alone together. Then, every couple of issues, Rey would ask Ben to proofread her column. After many months, every couple of issues turned into every issue. And every issue turned into Rey leaving stick note doodles on her drafts (all of which he had saved in his bottom drawer).

Before he knew it, he was grabbing her coffee order with his before coming into work or bringing in an extra pastry. A whole pack of her favorite pens, just as he saw she was running out. Any excuse to stop by her desk, really. He knew better than to get his hopes up, but he couldn’t seem to sever his attachment to her.

* * *

“So this is the Falcon?” Saturday morning, Rey ran her hands over the hood, taking in the details of Ben’s dad’s Porsche 928, “Is it an original from ‘77?”

“Yeah, it is. I practically grew up in this thing. You wouldn’t believe how many arguments the Falcon caused between my parents - my mom always wanted Han to get an SUV, but this was his first baby.” 

“It’s in amazing shape; I can’t believe he lent it to you.” 

Ben’s cheeks warmed at the memory of groveling with his dad last night to let him borrow it. He spent an amount of time he wasn’t proud of, buckling to Han’s list of requests (demands) for excuses to get out of company parties, yardwork, or dinners with Leia. And, as soon as Han caught wind that he was letting Rey drive it, making Ben promise to name his first kid after him. The old man was probably going to lend it to him regardless. 

He shook the memory from his head. 

“Are you ready for the basics?”

* * *

“So, that'll take me to reverse, right?” 

“Rey, no - wait. That’s first gear you need to bring it back-”

“Like this?”

Before he knew what he was doing, Ben grabbed her hand before she could move it back. He could’ve sworn he saw something of a smile tugging at the ends of Rey’s lips if he weren’t focused on their hands. 

“Ah, I’m sor- I didn’t mean to gra- the right gear is actually over here-” 

Was he in the third grade? 

“Don’t let go yet. Can you guide me to the right place?” 

Ben doubted he could. Even mere chaste contact with her hand had his brain misfiring. _How are her hands so soft?_

He guided her hand back to reverse, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Rey smiled at him and put her hand back on the wheel. Putting her foot on the gas, she slowly eased them out of the parking space. Looking out the back, she carefully maneuvered them out of the parking space. 

“Ok, so I have turning, gear shifting, braking, and reversing now. Are the streets ready for me?” 

She had a natural proficiency behind the wheel. If she hadn’t shown the same aptitude for most other new skills, Ben would doubt she’d never been behind the wheel before. Still, driving in a near-abandoned parking lot was nothing compared to the city streets.

Yet she looked so excited to get a real taste of what the Falcon could do. 

“I guess you’re ready for the real world?”

Rey started to pull out of the lot, onto the street. A busy street. With tons of cars and their idiot drivers going 40 miles an hour. She just got behind the wheel, was he really going to throw her into the fire? 

Rey maintained her speed as she moved forward, confidently merging onto the street. Intuition - nature? - took over, and she smoothly shifted gears and pressed on the accelerator. 

“Are you sure you’re a beginner?”

Rey let out a slight chuckle and stared pointedly out the windshield, “It translates from biking right - Fucking idiot!”

They lurched forward in their seats as the Falcon came to a screeching halt. They were suddenly dead still in front of an SUV. Apparently, some idiot decided it was his right of way. This was a terrible idea. Ben loosened his grip on the overhead bar and released his breath. 

“Rey! I changed my mind,” 

“You’re not ready to street drive. This is a terrible idea - I never should have taken you out here. Maybe you should get a real driving teacher-”

“Jesus, Ben!” Rey blurted out, “I know how to drive! It’s the damn SUV’s fault” 

“What?” 

“Ben,” Rey averted her gaze, “I’ve been driving manual for the past decade.”

“Wait - you what?”

“I know we didn’t get along when you first started and you probably still think of me as some underling-”

“That couldn’t be further from the truth, you know how much I value your insight-”

Looking back at her, Ben could see her face was flushed bright red. “Do I need to spell it out to you?”

She grabbed both his hands and turned to him “I really like you, Ben. I just wanted to spend with you outside of work.” 

Ben’s stomach sink to his toes. _Oh, god. I’m the biggest moron in the galaxy._

“Is something wrong? 

“Rey, I was half in love with you the first time I saw you.” 

Now it was Rey’s turn to stare at him in disbelief.

She grabbed his face and pressed her lips firmly against his. Ben melted into her. Her hands came up to stroke his tresses, he could feel his hands moving to the small of her back. She was soft and so warm, and _perfect_. Her tongue swiped and his lips and he parted for her. 

Ben’s hands travel up to her face, grabbing her cheeks and breaking for a moment. 

“I can’t imagine anyone as kind and smart as you would want anything to do with me. Especially in a, uh, romantic sense. You hated my guts until a year ago.”

Rey averted his gaze, “You’re not wrong,” she looked back at him, “I don’t know, you’ve been nothing but patient with me. You take my ideas seriously, you always want me to improve, even if it takes a lot of pushing. Everything you do has a lot of thought put into it. Your sense of humor is the driest I’ve heard. It was a slow start, but I just found myself drawn to you more each day.” 

Ben kissed her forehead and embraced her. He was sure his heart was about to beat out of his chest - it was hard to believe anyone, much less her, could see him that way. 

“You’ve given me a headstart. I remember being absolutely floored by you when I returned to these offices. I read your articles before I came in, and I could feel your raw talent. Then I saw you and you were as genuine and kind as you are gorgeous. And I was just pining the entire time.” 

Rey peered up and kissed him again, more gently but with just as much heart. 

“I guess I should drive us to our first date then?” 

  
“It depends, can you keep my dad’s rust bucket in one piece?”

Rey smiled with a mischievous amount of mirth, “He already knows I can drive the Falcon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had my license for less than 2 years, I drive automatic, I live in socal suburbs, and I thank you for sticking with me through this! This is unbeta'd and I'm rusty, but I appreciate your reading!
> 
> Happy Valentines Day :)


End file.
